NekoNingen Love Love Chapter 2
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: Naruto finds at cat on his door step and, due to his big, kitty/foxy loving heart, takes him in. Naturally this cat would be affectionate to his loving master, but do cats normally climb into their beds? And in their shorts?


Gaarafan100: Whoo! Chappie two for you May10baby

Summary- Naruto finds a cat on his door step and, due to his big, kitty/foxy loving heart, takes him in. Naturally this cat would be affectionate to his loving master, but do cats normally climb into their beds? And in their shorts? Warning Neko!Sasuke, Human!Naruto, Fox!Kyuubi, Weasel!Itachi, Sasunaru, ItaKyuu.

Naruto: 15

Sasuke: 15

Kyuubi: 17((Kyuu you whore))

Itachi: 21 (Ita you perv)

Caution: Contains Yaoi,boy on boy

Whats happened in last chappie:

i"Shh, he'll hear you, besides, transfigurations never go smoothly…" Itachi stated matter-of-factly. "Yours wasn't too pretty…"

"This is even worse! At least you were nice enough to rape me before biting me, if Sasuke doesn't mate with Naruto before things get too bad then…!"

"Well, let's hope my baby brother is quick on his feet…" Itachi muttered, turning to look outside the window, searching for the quarter moon./i

Now onto the new one:

Sasuke walks down the street,the wind whipping through his fur as he scanned the area. Soo he was in a tight pickle to say the had to fuck Naruto soon before he turned and that was gonna be hard. Because he had to gain Naruto's repect first before anything or he could just rape him? There were many options for what he could do. The quarter moon radiated off Sasuke's black pelt as he walked across the supposed deserted did make sure he looked both ways so it wasn't exactly his fault that a screech could be heard and a car swirved to try to avoid him. But it only ended up hitting him just enough to send him flying into a tree with a hiss. It was lucky for him though that he didn't get seriously damaged. That would be bad for him and his plan. Plus Itachi would never let it down.

The people in the car got out and looked Sasuke in the tree the female walks over."Awws did we hurt you kitty?do you want to come home with us?"Her voice sickly sweet which sent shivers through him and it took everything in his power not to lunge at his head rapidly he watched as the female yelled at her boyfriend then started climbing the tree. Her hand reached out towards him and if he didn't jump down from the tree when he did her hand would have grabbed ahold of down from tree to tree he raced back towards Naruto's. Shifting into his human form he opens the door and walked past Itachi and Kyuubi with a pissed off expression on his face. A low growl escaping his throat."I am taking a shower keep my target away for aslong as you can". His voice laced with anger.

Itachi was in the middle of teasing Kyuubi when his brother came in pissed at to him he sighs."Sadly brother Naruto's already in the bathroom".His voice emotionless as he watched Sasuke curse and shift into his kitten Sasuke ran off to the bedroom Itachi turns back to Kyuubi and grins."Now where were we?".A grin clearly showing on his lips as he nips and sucks,kisses on Kyuubi's in turn made Kyuubi moan and play with Itachi's shifts as he goes between Kyuubi's legs and nips,sucks and kisses slowly down from Kyuubi's his chest to his stomach,past his adomin to Kyuubi's out his tounge he flicks his tounge along the length while his fingers teased his nipples.

This in turn sends shivers down Kyuubi's spine and moans escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered slowly closed."Ita!".Pre come seeps out of Kyuubi's member as it twitch when Itachi Engulfs it whole,Sucking,licking and bobbing his head.

Back in the bathroom Naruto clutched his stomich in one hand while with the other he clutched his neck. Whimpers upon whimpers escaped his lips as he squeezed his eyes made him not notice a certain kitten enter the room until it sat on his leg and let out a cute his blue eyes Naruto looks at the blue almost midnight blue kitten and lets a fake smile appear on his face."Hi cutey...I thought I put you outside?". His head tilts to the side as he looks at the kitten. Scratching his head he sighs and places the kitten on the tolit up he sighs."Stay there kitten while I go get a brush to fix that mess of your fur".His voice soft as he walks out of the room and a scream splits the air."WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME?".His voice loud and angry as his eyes landed on a two rather naked humen formed Kyuubi and Itachi.

GaaraFan100: -throws pen and paper at May10baby- Let's go! and be sure to review us both if you can~


End file.
